Kumiho
Physical description: The kumiho or gumiho, pronounced gee-me-ho, are a fox yōkai who have the ability to shape-shift into a fox or human. Though they are often confused with kitsune and occasionally húli jīng, they are in fact rather different. They can appear fully human, with the only obvious sign being that they have golden or red fox like eyes. They have also been known to show off their ears and/or tails. While the fox form is like that of a red fox, the only major physical difference being that they might have multiple tails depending on their age. Clothing whys, they typically wear clothing similar to the Korean Silla and Goryeo dynesty. History: Not much is known about their history. However are known to occasionally eat the hearts, livers and/or absorb the souls of humans and other humanoid like creatures. Society: For everyone 1 male, there's around 2 females. The kumiho have a great love for kitsune, even going so far as disguise as one in hopes of being able to marry one. Traditions: As Common names: Male: *Chan-hyeok *Dong-wan *Haemosu *Kang-chi *Kurarama Female: *Cho-rong (초롱, bright, sparkling, glittering) *Danbi (단비, savior, saving rain) *Da-som (다솜, loving) *Nabi/Navi (나비, butterfly) *Ruri (루리, dazzle) Unisex: *Ahri (아리, graceful, elegant) *Ji-won *Maeum *Samiho *Wol-ryung Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: Charisma +2 (should not be lower than 16) Age: Kumiho are considered adults at the age of 19. They can live up to thousands of years, and grow a new tail every two hundred years, the maximum being nine. Classification: Demonic yōkai Alignment: Often considered to be chaotically malevolent, they are actually chaotically natural. Size: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (0’0” - 0’0”) tall Speed: * Humanoid form: 14 metres per turn * Fox form: 17 metres per turn Sight: Binocular vision: humanoid 220'°' (50°, 110°, 50°), fox 250'°' (80°, 90°, 80°) Bright 20 metres, Regular 90 metres, Dim 70 metres, Darkness 40 metres Hearing: * Quiet noise: Facing 325 metres, Perpendicular 225 metres, Away 215 metres * Normal noise: Facing 650 metres, Perpendicular 450 metres, Away 430 metres * Loud noise: Facing 1300 metres, Perpendicular 900 metres, Away 860 metres Smell: * Faint scent: Regular 60 metres, Upwind 100 metres, Downwind 25 metres * Normal scent: Regular 120 metres, Upwind 200 metres, Downwind 50 metres * Strong scent: Regular 240 metres, Upwind 400 metres, Downwind 100 metres Racial abilities: As: As Languages: *Common *Vulpish Typical attribute score: Points: (125/140) Endurance (endu), Health: 12/25 (+10%) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 13/25 (+15%) Defence (def), Resistance, Resilience: 12/20 (+10%) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 14/25 (+20%) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 18/30 (+40%) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 12/25 (+10%) Luck, Fate, Chance: 13/20 (+15%) Strength (str), Might: 14/20 (+20%) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 17/30 (+35%) Types: (00) As: As Sub-races: (1) 'Kumisune:' Pronounced gee-mi-sue-nay. Also known as kumiho kitsune. They are the child of a kumiho and kitsune and will show characteristics from both parents. They will often have the eyes, ears and tail of a fox. The only major impact it has on the child is that they have a greater ability with elemental magic then the kumiho, along with greater shapeshifting ability then the kitsune.Category:Races Category:Yōkai Category:Demonic